nintendofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kid Icarus
Historia Kid Icarus é um jogo eletrônico de plataforma produzido pela Nintendo e lançado em 1987 para o console NES. Pit é o herói da aventura, um anjo que deve sempre resgatar o império dos céus das forças do mal. Pit é um leal soldado da deusa da luz Palutena (uma personagem inspirade na deusa Atena) que tinha como objetivo percorrer os domínios da maligna deusa das trevas Medusa em busca dos 3 tesouros sagrados (The Mirror Shield, The Arrow of Light e The Wings of Pegasus) com os quais poderia restaurar a paz em Angel Land. O jogo possui uma continuação para GameBoy chamada Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters. Na E3 2010, um novo trailer foi mostrado anunciando Kid Icarus: Uprising que foi lançado no Nintendo 3DS em Maio de 2012. Enredo Em um mundo de fantasia baseado na mitologia grega conviviam em harmonia, o reino de Angel Land, que é governado por duas deusas, Palutena a Deusa da Luz e Medusa a Deusa das Trevas. Angel Land é dividida verticalmente em três reinos: o Underworld que é governado pela deusa das Trevas Medusa, Overworld o mundo dos mortais, e Skyworld o mundo dos anjos que é governado pela Deusa da Luz Palutena. Enquanto Palutena administrava a luz e ajuda os mortais a cultivar suas lavouras, Medusa desprezava os mortais e usou a escuridão para destruir as suas culturas e transformar os mortais em pedra. Enfurecida, Palutena transformou Medusa em um monstro horrendo e baniu-a para o submundo. Ela então monta um exército de monstros e demônios do submundo para invadir o palacio de Palutena, o Palace in the Sky. Uma grande guerra ocorrem e Medusa acaba aprisionando a deusa da luz. Medusa então rouba os Três Tesouros Sagrados, o Mirror Shield, The Arrow of Light e The Wings of Pegasus, e os deu a seus subordinados mais poderosos. Derrotada e presa, a única esperança de Palutena foi de procurar a ajuda de Pit, um anjo jovem preso no Underworld. Usando a última de sua força, ela enviou a Pit um arco mágico. Assim, Pit entra em uma busca para escapar do Underworld, recuperar os Tesouros Sagrados que iria ajudá-lo a derrotar Medusa, salvar Palutena e restaurar a paz em Angel Land. No final, Pit recupera esses três tesouros e batalha com Medusa. Tendo vencido, Pit viaja de volta para Angel Land para encontrar com Palutena. No entanto, se o final secreto for atingido (todos os upgrades e coração), Pit será transformado em adolescente e depois receberá um beijo de gratidão de Palutena. Outras Aparições Alem de Kid Icarus, Pit também apareceu em Tetris de NES. Neste jogo, ele pode ser visto apos um final secreto tocando violino ao lado de Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Samus Aran e Link. Pit também apareceu com um troféu colecionável em Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mais sua aparição mais marcante foi no jogo Super Smash Bros. Brawl onde foi redesenhado e se tornou um personagem jogável, que o popularizou um pouco mais. Um novo jogo do personagem, Kid Icarus: Uprising foi anunciado na E3 2010 e está disponível para o Nintendo 3DS. Alem de apaições oficiais feitas pela Nintendo, Pit também fez parte da extinta série de desenhos animados Capitão N, embora não tenha o mesmo visual, poderes e as habilidades do Pit original. Devido à aparição de Pit em Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ele também aparece no Fan Game Smash Flash 2 (a continuação do jogo Super Smash Flash) como um personagem jogavel. Seu Sprite Design é semelante ao Pit de SSB e foi producido pela McLeodGaming, a mesma desenvolvedora do jogo Smash Flash 2. Categoria:Ainda em Criação Categoria:Nintendo Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos de NES